<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Bottles and Zombie Scars by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349132">Baby Bottles and Zombie Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce'>KaleidoScopeOfIce</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12'>MidnightOcean12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, C-Section, C-Section Birth, Consumption of raw meat, Doubt, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodites, Human/Zombie relationship, Labor Scare, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Necrophilia, Newborn Children, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Questioning Morality, Sexual Experimentation, Surgery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various Fluids, Vomiting, Zombie Vomiting, feelings of failure, ultrasounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment Henrik performs on Robbie may end up giving him more results than he expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henrik von Schneeplestein/Robbie the Zombie, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MO and I wrote this a long time ago, and unfortunately it had been collecting dust in our google docs.  We both agreed that this was a true favorite of ours that needed to shared with everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some may say that the good doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestien is an eccentric.  Some say that he's just an irritable doctor.  And others like to think of him as a mad genius.  In this case, though, they'd all be right.</p><p>Henrik was busy at work in his lab, writing notes onto his whiteboard while compiling data for the latest experiment he had in mind.  The good doctor had recently taken interest in reproduction.  Specifically human reproduction.  Ever since he learned of the existence of hermaphrodites, Schneep was determined to see and know how the process of carrying a human child worked.  So many questions and theories.  Henrik practically felt himself swamped by it all. But he loved it.  He loved the constant burning questions, the discoveries, the experiments, he loved it all.  Though he was only a doctor, Henrik saw himself with a scientific mind, willing to explore and learn more about the secrets of the earth.</p><p>He scribbled some more notes onto his whiteboard, thinking hard about where to go with his experiment.  There weren't a lot of hermaphrodites in the world, and somehow, with his luck, there just happened to be one that lived right under his roof.  Robbie, the lesser known of all the egos in the house, happened to be one of these rare beings.  Though he was classified as a zombie by the rest of the egos, Schneep disagreed.  Robbie was still a living being, though his body appeared to be in a constant state of deterioration.  Even Robbie's mind wasn't fully functional.  Still though, upon finding out that he was a hermaphrodite, it didn't change anyone's opinion of the grey-skinned fellow.  He had been welcomed with open arms by everyone in the group.</p><p>Henrik was a man of pure science, constantly wanting to know how things worked, why they worked the way they did, and find out how to make it work, if it was too fantastical. This idea in his mind had been scratching around his brain for ages, if he was honest. And thinking about Robbie made him smile because he was the perfect specimen for this project. He wanted to keep Robbie protected at all costs, of course, and he would never harm him on purpose. He’d ask for his permission before doing anything experimental on him. But Robbie was always affectionate towards him, especially when he needed to be stitched from wherever he’d gotten himself into. Henrik was always gentle with him, sweet and caring, never scolding. Robbie would smile at him and nuzzle into his chest when they were done stitching him. And if Henrik was around and Robbie couldn’t sleep, the zombie would always shuffle his way into the doctor’s room and slide into bed with him.  The point is, he and Robbie had a strong bond. So naturally, Henrik’s mind migrated to thinking Robbie would be perfect for what he had in mind.</p><p>With the last of his notes scribbled on the board, Henrik took a breath and readied himself and scampered off to find the sweet zombie.</p><p>It didn't take a lot of convincing.  Henrik had found Robbie sitting on the floor, scratching at the carpet with his dirty fingernails.  He got the zombie's attention, before asking Robbie to join him in his lab.  Often the being would tilt his head and maybe give a very quiet and slow "...why?", but Henrik was delighted when Robbie easily complied and followed after him without question.</p><p>Schneep had Robbie sit on his examination table, making sure the zombie stayed put and didn't accidentally fall off.  Robbie had a tendency to slightly lean about, which hindered his balance and would often result in him tripping over his own feet and falling over.  Again, though, Henrik was happy to see Robbie being so compliant.  Or perhaps the zombie just didn't have the strength for words right now.  Regardless, Robbie watched Henrik with that usual, tired expression.</p><p>“How are you feeling today, Robbie?” Henrik asked him as he washed his hands at the sink and slipped on a pair of gloves after drying them.</p><p>“...Okay,” Robbie said dryly. “Why here?” Henrik smiled at him as he took out some jars filled with...something and set them on the counter. </p><p>“Why are you here?” he asked him sweetly as he grabbed a few more medical tools, placing them on the counter. Robbie tilted his head to try and see, but couldn’t. Not until Henrik wheeled the tray over and Robbie could see some things made of metal. </p><p>“Well, you know how we need to do our checkups for you every week?” Henrik asked kindly with a gentle smile. Robbie nodded his head again. </p><p>“Well, today is a special checkup.”</p><p>“...Special?”</p><p>“Yes, buddy. Today, we’re going to do an experiment. Are you up for it?”</p><p>“...I sick?”</p><p>“No, sweetie. In fact, you are very healthy, which is why I’d like to try this experiment with you,” Henrik calmly replied as he stepped up to the exam table, putting a hand in Robbie’s hair. Robbie loved to be touched as he was a very cuddly boy, always clinging to Schneep when he slept. Henrik didn’t mind it; he loved having the company. </p><p>“...Okay. Will hurt?” Robbie asked.</p><p>"No, my dear boy," Henrik reassured, fishing out a napkin and wiping up some drool that began to run down Robbie's chin.  "In fact, I'm hoping we can have some fun with this experiment."</p><p>"Fun?" Robbie tilted his head again; milky eyes tiredly staring back.</p><p>"Of course." Henrik took out some vials and set them aside.  He hoped this would work.  He wanted this experiment to work.<br/>
“...Okay,” Robbie said with his own awkward grin. </p><p>---</p><p>Henrik explained everything. Everything with the help of some diagrams, certain books that Robbie could read later, and what they would be doing. Henrik never wanted to hurt Robbie, nor go along with this if Robbie wouldn't be up for it. Robbie was smart; extremely smart in fact. He knew the bare basics of how the experiment would be performed, and the successful aftermath of what to look for. Robbie bounced happily on the exam table as he listened, absorbed, and understood what Henrik wanted to try. Anything that Henrik had to tell him about his own body Robbie was happy to learn about. He's always been curious about how adults did these...kinds of things, but was always too shy to ask. But Henrik was happy to help him, always. Henrik was always so patient, so kind, so sweet. Robbie loved him and wanted him to be happy. In this moment, Robbie smiled, happily knowing that they would be closer together. It was a little scary, but Robbie gave his consent, knowing this would be a fun adventure!</p><p>After running some basic tests and the usual checkup, Henrik dressed Robbie in a hospital gown, putting his legs in stirrups as he had him lie back on the examination table.  He rolled the gown up the zombie’s waist. </p><p>“Are you comfortable, Robbie?” Henrik asked him before he put his medical mask on and rolled away the tray that had various test tubes of Robbie’s DNA.</p><p>“...Yeah,” Robbie responded, just staring up at the ceiling, his hands by his sides. Henrik had to give him credit. He seemed so complacent and calm, loving the level of trust that they shared. </p><p>“Okay then. We’re going to get started,” Henrik said carefully, slightly muffled by his mask. “Keep your legs open for me.” </p><p>Robbie gave him a thumbs up in understanding, a little gesture he had taught the zombie if he didn’t feel like speaking.</p><p>Henrik was given a perfect view of Robbie's genitals.  It still fascinated him how the zombie possessed both a penis and a vagina.  He found it rather impressive.  But the doctor took a deep breath, and snapped his fingers to get Robbie's attention.  The zombie lazily looked up, trying to focus.</p><p>"Robbie?  .....You trust me, right?  You trust your doctor, yes?"</p><p>Robbie gave a slow nod.</p><p>Henrik released a breath he had been holding.  "This experiment involves me penetrating you with...um...a part of myself."</p><p>As he explained, Henrik stood between Robbie’s legs, reaching over his gray thighs, and gently pulling him forward until his ass touched the edge of the table. Robbie grunted with the movement. </p><p>“...Penis?” Robbie asked slowly. </p><p>“Yes, very good, Robbie. And you remember where it goes?” Henrik questioned as he started to undo his pants.</p><p>“...Vagina?” </p><p>God, he was adorable.</p><p>“Yes, good. But oh! I almost forgot. Before I do that, I’m going to stretch your vagina first with my fingers, okay?” Henrik said calmly and lovingly as he reached into the metal drawer, pulling out a tube of medical lube.</p><p>Robbie gave him another thumbs up, but asked, "....Why?"</p><p>"Because this is a crucial part of the experiment," Henrik replied, slathering some lube onto his gloved fingers.  "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make this as pleasurable as possible for you."</p><p>Robbie was silent for a moment, before he gave another thumbs up, ready for Henrik. He remembered Henrik explaining this part about his penis penetrating him. He would give himself a pat on the back, if he could.  Henrik took his thumbs up as a sign to proceed.  He reached forward, and tried to relax the zombie a bit at first, by gently rubbing a slick finger against the nub on Robbie's entrance. Robbie gasped at the feeling, his hips twitching on the table. The lube was cold and it scared him a little, but the rhythm of the finger helped. Henrik watched him carefully, making sure to be extra delicate with his movements, not wanting to scare the poor boy. He traced the rim of the soft lips a few more times before putting the tip against the hole, ready to enter. “Robbie, are you ready? I’m going to push my finger in, okay?” </p><p>Robbie nodded at him and Henrik took a breath.</p><p>The finger slid in, with only a bit of resistance.  Henrik gently stroked at Robbie's thighs, to try and get the zombie to relax further.  It seemed to have helped, as Robbie's hole swallowed Schneep’s finger in deeper and much easier.  "How does that feel, Robbie?" the doctor asked.</p><p>"...Weird.." Robbie grumbled.</p><p>Henrik just smiled down at him as he pulled his finger back out. “I promise it’ll feel better,” he replied sweetly, pushing the slick finger back in. Robbie gasped again, closing his eyes. Truth be told, Henrik was already aroused at how smooth and tight he was, imagining his dick being swallowed by the tightness. He bit his lip at the thought, trying not to shiver. Instead he distracted himself by slowly pushing in his second finger. He added a bit more lube to help ease Robbie's discomfort, and grinned when he heard a different kind of groan come from the zombie.</p><p>"How're you feeling now, Robbie?" he asked.</p><p>"G-Good..." Robbie groaned out, making Henrik chuckle.  The doctor retreated his two fingers, and carefully replaced them with three.  Still, Robbie kept happily groaning, shifting a little on the table as his clammy hands grabbed at the sides.</p><p>"I'm glad," Henrik said quietly as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Robbie, making sure to pass over the sensitive area inside as he pushed through. "I feel you are ready, sweetheart."</p><p>Henrik slowly withdrew his fingers, dragging a stimulated moan from Robbie. He peeled the gloves from his hands, tossing them into a small waste basket before unbuckling his trousers fully. Taking some more of the medical lube, Schneep slicked his cock up.  It was already at full mast thanks to Robbie.  With some extra lube, Henrik gave the zombie's neglected cock a few strokes as he got into position.  "Okay, Robbie, I'm going to put it in now.  Are you ready?  Let me know if anything hurts."</p><p>Robbie had been reduced to only grunts and groans at this point, but Henrik saw the zombie nod his head.  He took in a shaky breath, before carefully sliding himself inside.</p><p>Fuck, Robbie was tight; so tight he wouldn’t last long if he could help it. It had been awhile since Henrik had had an intimate moment with someone, to say the truth, so this moment was intense for him. But of course, being the ever loving, caring doctor that he was by nature, Henrik kept a keen eye on Robbie’s face to watch for any potential discomfort as he guided his thick cock into the tight space. Robbie groaned and clenched around his cock, curling his toes in the stirrups. Henrik was about half way in when he stopped, looking down, concerned with Robbie’s reactions. “Robbie? Are you alright?</p><p>The zombie gave a guttural groan, almost startling Henrik.  "F....Full..." Robbie grumbled.</p><p>"Is it too full for you?" Henrik gently asked, desperately wanting to start moving.</p><p>"Nooo..." the zombie replied.  Henrik watched as Robbie's mouth hung open, and he began to drool again.  The zombie's clouded eyes were half-lidded, though not due to exhaustion, as Henrik discovered.  Judging by the impressive boner Robbie was sporting, he'd say that the being was very much liking this. Henrik reached out and stroked a hand over Robbie’s stomach to help keep him calm, reassured that he could continue. Slowly, Henrik resumed pushing his cock forward, going deeper into the tight little pussy, making Robbie groan out again. It was torturously slow, like dragging nails over a chalkboard, but in a pleasurable way; agonizing but so good. Henrik released his own moan as he finally bottomed out, letting his hips meet Robbie’s thighs. He waited as he looked down at the zombie, his eyes now fully closed, brows scrunched together. Henrik leaned over him, turning Robbie’s head to look at him. Robbie opened his milky eyes to meet Henrik’s ice blue ones and gave a half smile. Henrik smiled back, using a thumb to wipe up the spit that came from his mouth. Robbie followed the thumb and surprised the doctor when he kissed it. The very motion melted Henrik's heart.  He gave a tender kiss to the zombie's forehead, before starting a careful pace.  He watched as he slowly pulled himself out, and then pushed back in, seeing how his thick cock disappeared into that wonderful, wet heat.  "Fuck, you feel good, Robbie," Henrik mumbled, more so to himself.  Robbie's mouth opened again, and the zombie let out a louder groan that nearly spooked Henrik out of his skin.  It sounded like a proper hungry moan an actual zombie would give, and a brief thought went through the doctor's mind...realizing that Robbie could easily reach up to take a chunk out of his neck. But there was no need to fear.  Henrik knew that Robbie had been properly fed not too long ago, and so there was no need for alarm that the zombie would bite him. Robbie groaned at the sensation running through his body as Henrik fucked him deep and slow. His fingers curled against the table, making a scratching sound as his body was jerked gently with each forward motion. Henrik began to pant, Robbie began to whine, and the heat and tightness of it all swallowed the doctor whole, his cock being stimulated in all the right ways. He upped his pace just a little, reaching down to stoke along Robbie's hard shaft.  The zombie made a keening sound underneath him, back arching as he managed to grumble out a word.  "W-Waaarrrrmmmm...."</p><p>"Yeah?  Are you feeling warm, Robbie?" Henrik asked, hips eagerly smacking against that stone-cold skin.</p><p>"T-Tight..." Robbie replied, groaning louder.. Henrik bit his lip at the word, knowing that the zombie was about to reach his climax, so he stroked the hard cock in his hand a little faster, being sure to swallow the head in his fist over and over. Robbie’s breathing was getting faster along with it, his body tensing under the doctor’s ministrations, groaning loudly. Henrik felt his own release upon him as the wet cunt ate his dick, curving around it in all the right places. The slick, the ridges, the cool sensation, all working together to drive him crazy. He moaned out himself, steeling his hands against the zombie’s thighs, ready to burst at any second.</p><p>“So good for me, Robbie. You’re doing so good, oh fuck! I’m going to cum, Robbie...it--it’ll feel warm, but it's okay,” Henrik panted out. He nearly had the wind knocked out of him when he felt Robbie's entrance tighten around him in an almost death grip.  The zombie's mouth was wide open, and a strange, loud yet guttural sound emanated from Robbie as his rotting body convulsed with his orgasm.  It almost sounded like the zombie was gargling salt water, which didn't sound too pleasant.  Henrik didn't have much time to react before he was thrown head first into his own orgasm.  Coupled with the increased tightness, and the feeling of Robbie's body spasming underneath him, Henrik couldn't hold back.</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh fUCK!!!  <i>AHHHN!!!"</i> the doctor tossed his head back, and came deep inside of the zombie, locking his hips in place and pumping Robbie full. High as a kite, Henrik collapsed on top of Robbie, who was trying to catch his own breath. Henrik felt his chest underneath his own, rising and falling rapidly as he tried to register what just happened. After a few minutes, Henrik sat back up, wiping his sweaty brow. His first instinct was to check Robbie over to make sure he was alright, but his cock sat warmly inside of the zombie, drenched in its own essence. Henrik slowly pulled himself free, listening to Robbie’s guttural groan. </p><p>“Robbie?” Henrik inquired as he stepped to the side of the table, grabbing a towel and some wet wipes from the cart next to the bed. “Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>Robbie didn't respond; eyes still closed and chest still heaving.  Growing a little concerned, Henrik reached down and brushed the being's faded purple hair to the side.  "Robbie?" he tried again.</p><p>The zombie managed to open his eyes, still wheezing and trying to gain control of his own lungs again.  Henrik feared the worst, and hoped that he hadn't severely hurt the other, but was pleased to see a dreamy smile grace Robbie's face.  He looked to the zombie's hands, and noticed Robbie was trying his hardest to give a thumbs up.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, darling. That was... a lot for you, huh?” Henrik said quietly as he wiped himself off on the towel and proceeded to clean Robbie up as well. </p><p>---</p><p>Henrik carried Robbie back to his own bedroom after properly showering and cleaning the young zombie. Poor thing fell asleep in his arms on the way, completely exhausted from their love making. Henrik gently tucked him into bed, running a reassuring hand over the being’s forehead once more, studying his cute face. Eyes shut, mouth slightly ajar, hair a little wet; he was quite a beautiful sight to the doctor. He looked so peaceful and pure, his heart almost burst. The doctor sighed before kissing Robbie’s forehead and standing up to leave the room. </p><p>The deed was done and he was pretty proud of them both. The only thing he had to do now, was play the waiting game</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About five days passed, and at first, Henrik was worried that his experiment had failed.  He hadn't been seeing any signs of morning sickness from Robbie, nor were there any indications of mood swings.  The zombie was still his normal, patient self, letting Henrik run as many tests as he wanted on him without a fuss.</p><p>Henrik scribbled down a handful of notes on his whiteboard, with Robbie quietly sitting on the examination table behind him.  The zombie was staring off into space, not really focusing on anything around him for the moment.  Henrik sighed and made a somewhat angry mark on his whiteboard.  He was very disappointed, if he was being honest.  He had hoped that this experiment would be successful, to see if a zombie-like creature such as Robbie could actually become pregnant and sustain a child.  But maybe that was reaching a bit too far.  Schneep would admit he had been tempted to convince Marvin to help him during the procedure, but sorcery and witchcraft was still out of the doctor's comfort zone, so Henrik chose to leave the magician out of it.  Perhaps Robbie's body was just too weak and not properly made to carry offspring. Henrik sighed, and wrote down some more notes, when he heard the zombie behind him give an....usual type of groan.  Schneep was familiar with the various noises Robbie made, and knew what indicated friendliness and what indicated unhappiness.  This was definitely an unhappy groan, but it almost bordered on...sickly?  Looking over his shoulder, Henrik saw Robbie drooling heavily, and the zombie was groaning louder.  He didn't sound good at all.</p><p>“Robbie? How do you feel, sweetie?” Henrik asked as he approached the zombie.</p><p>Robbie pulled his head to and fro, groaning and drooling some more. “...No good...”</p><p>“You feel sick?” </p><p>Robbie nodded as his body lurched at the shoulders. Henrik recognized the movement immediately, grabbing the nearest bucket he could find. Considering what Robbie usually eats, this wasn’t going to be pretty.  He stuck the pan in Robbie’s lap, holding onto his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s okay buddy. If you have to throw up, just try to keep it in this bucket as best you can, okay?” Henrik told him kindly, feeling sick in his own stomach. He hated puke, but this was just part of the process. Robbie clutched the bucket, and drooled heavier into it as he continued to groan unpleasantly.  It wasn't until the drool gave way to actual vomit did Henrik turn his head away.  He didn't need to see it.  The stench of the bile was enough.  Robbie made a horrible retching sound, mixed with what almost sounded like a sob, as he continued to throw up in the bucket.  Henrik sighed and gently rubbed the zombie's shoulder, trying to soothe him, while also trying to stay positive.  It appeared that Robbie was experiencing morning sickness!  So did this mean that the experiment was a success?  Henrik knew that he'd have to be certain once he gave the zombie a proper ultrasound.  For now, Robbie proceeded to vomit further, prompting the doctor to go and open up a few windows to air out the place. Robbie wretched a little while and when he was finally done, Henrik took the bucket from him, emptying it properly. It wasn't a pretty sight, but he knew it was for the experiment. Morning sickness was a pretty common symptom for pregnancy and inside his excitement was brewing. When he returned, Robbie was crying on the exam table. Henrik couldn't blame him; he just emptied his guts out and was probably feeling uncomfortable. "Oh, darling. I'm sorry you're not feeling well," he said in a gentle manner as he walked back over to the zombie with some fresh paper towels. Robbie just looked at him with hazy, glassy eyes, tears streaming down his cute face. Henrik felt sympathetic as he reached out to wipe away the excess vomit and drool from his face.</p><p>"...Why feel bad?" Robbie muttered.</p><p>"Because this is part of the experiment, my dear friend," Henrik replied, also taking to wiping away the zombie's salty tears.  "I'm sorry that it's unpleasant, but it won't last for long, I promise.  In any case, this is a good sign, because it means that the experiment is going in the right route.  And I couldn't be happier with your cooperation in this."</p><p>Robbie gave a queasy hiccup, and Henrik's heart melted at the zombie trying to manage a smile, before it quickly disappeared and Robbie continued to cry.</p><p>Afterwards, Henrik had taken Robbie to lay down in his room, being exhausted from all the sick. The zombie soon fell asleep while Henrik tucked him in for a nice nap. He shut the door to his bedroom and walked downstairs to make himself some coffee, with Jack coming into the kitchen not too long after the pot was started, roused by the smell.</p><p>"Hey, Henrik," the Irishman greeted with a smile as he went over to the cupboard to grab a mug. "Where's Robbie at?"</p><p>"He's taking an afternoon nap," Henrik explained just as the pot indicated the coffee was ready. "He's not feeling well."</p><p>"Oh, poor guy. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Jack inquired, coming over to the pot to wait his turn as Henrik poured himself a cup first.</p><p>"I think so. I need to do more tests, but I have a strong hunch," Henrik said, a bit tight lipped. He hadn't told the others yet of his plans...</p><p>"What's the hunch then?" Jack asked further, eyeing Henrik as he poured himself some coffee.</p><p>"It...could be a number of things," the doctor replied.  "I can't just narrow it down to one thing, unfortunately."</p><p>"I'm surprised he's sick to begin with," Jack took a sip from his drink.  "Though he's kind of reminiscent of a zombie, we rarely see him catching any illnesses."</p><p>Henrik took a large swig of coffee. "I'll have to do more tests," he repeated dryly, almost irritated.</p><p>"...Sure," Jack agreed and gave him a suspicious eye. </p><p>Henrik left the kitchen after that, scratching the back of his neck making sure that he kept his head low. He knew he'd have to say something eventually. It would just be...complicated to explain. Robbie was a willing individual, intelligent and sweet. But Henrik worried the others would see it as...strange.  Even wrong. It was, in a way. But...well, Henrik does have feelings for the zombie too, so this experiment was more personal as it was scientific. He didn’t want to dwell on it for too long, or else his head would explode. He knew they'd need to find out eventually. He just wasn't ready to reveal the truth yet.</p><p>Henrik made sure to grab a tray of freshly thawed meat from the fridge before he left the kitchen, knowing that Robbie would be hungry when he woke up.  After having thrown up earlier, Robbie would at least need something in his stomach to keep him going, or else risk the zombie going on a crazed feeding frenzy.  He stepped back into his room, quietly opening the door, and setting the meat aside.  Robbie was still asleep, curled up amongst the blankets and resting somewhat soundly.  Henrik gently sat down on the bed beside the zombie, and carefully ran his fingers through the soft lilac-colored locks. He studied his sleeping form, his hair cool against his palm. A twinge of guilt started tugging at his heart, knowing that this sickness would last for a while. He hated to see Robbie cry, if he was honest. He wanted to protect the precious zombie. He stayed with Robbie for the remainder of the afternoon, writing at his desk and occasionally looking over his shoulder to double check on the zombie.  Robbie moved about in his sleep, struggling with his dreams and tangling up the sheets in the process.  It made Henrik smile. Evening had finally rolled around, and the doctor was glad to see Robbie stirring awake.  However, being that the zombie currently had nothing in his stomach, Henrik knew he had to be careful.  Grabbing the tray of meat, he brought it over to Robbie, who was grumbling unhappily.  "Hey sleepyhead, you certainly were out for awhile."</p><p>Robbie just kept grumbling to himself, eyes not really focusing on anything.</p><p>"You must be hungry. Here you go, buddy," Henrik said with a soft smile, placing the meat in his lap. Robbie looked down at the raw meat, some drool falling from his lip. Tentatively, he grabbed the slab and opened his jaws, biting down into the red thickness, some of the blood slipping down his chin. Henrik grimaced as he watched the juices flowing down, splashing onto the blankets. Normally he would've been more concerned about his sheets now being forever stained, but Robbie's well-being mattered more.  He did stand up and take a cautious step back once he heard the zombie give an angry growl.  Robbie still wasn't a fan of others being too close to him while he ate.  He viciously ripped off another chuck from the slab of meat, and chewed with utmost heartiness.</p><p>"Goodness, looks like you're gonna need a lot more meat than that in the future," Henrik noted.</p><p>Robbie just kept growling and eating, the hunger in his eyes slowly being satiated with the doctor went back over to his desk to write more notes.</p><p>---</p><p>"Okay, Robbie, are you comfortable?" Henrik asked his zombie patient as he lifted Robbie's striped hoodie over his stomach. </p><p>"...Yes, Henrik," Robbie mumbled with a smile from the exam table he was lying on. The doctor smiled back affectionately, petting his belly before he stepped over to the machine. Robbie had become even more attached to him at the hip as time had gone on. Whenever he got sick he'd always cry, calling out for Henrik. Being the caring doctor that he always will be, Henrik would hold Robbie in his arms until he stopped crying, being sure to clean him up when he could. This was more than just an experiment now.</p><p>Today, he was going to find out if he was going to be a father.</p><p>"Good," Henrik said quietly as he readied the reader, slathering some medical lube on Robbie's stomach. The zombie twitched on the table when Henrik connected the machine reader to his skin. </p><p>“...Cold again," Robbie said from the table.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sweetie. But it'll help move it easier over your tummy," Henrik said calmly as he ran the imager over Robbie's stomach. He watched as Robbie's milky eyes stared tiredly at the monitor.  </p><p>"...What's...that?" the zombie quietly asked.</p><p>"I'm using this machine to look inside your tummy, Robbie," Henrik explained.  "It's part of the experiment, so don't be nervous, okay?"</p><p>The zombie gave him a thumbs up in reply, to which Schneep smiled and continued running the device over Robbie's belly.  He focused on the screen, searching....and searching.  When he felt his heart practically stop.</p><p>There it was.</p><p>The image wasn't the clearest, and not to mention incredibly small, but he could see it.  A first glimpse at the baby now growing inside of Robbie.  He couldn't believe it...The experiment was a success!  Tears welled up in Schneep's eyes, but he gave a small cough to calm himself</p><p>"...Baby?" Robbie asked with a rough voice. Henrik looked to see Robbie up on his elbows, staring at the screen. </p><p>"Yeah...yeah, buddy. That's a baby," Henrik smiled at him, letting a tear slip from his eye. </p><p>"...Our...baby?"</p><p>Henrik choked on his next words, coughing to get ahold of himself. "Yeah, that's right, darling." The doctor said quickly as he took the reader off of his belly, turning the machine off. </p><p>“...Crying?" Robbie asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"It's--It's happy crying," Schneep reassured him, wiping at his eyes and trying to contain his emotions.  It was proving difficult.</p><p>"Very happy?" the zombie questioned again.  He remained still as Henrik took a paper towel and wiped down his tummy.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Robbie.  I am...very happy."  Henrik was caught off guard when Robbie sat up fully and leaned heavily against him.  The zombie brought up his arms, and tried to wrap them around the doctor in an awkward manner.  But it wasn't awkward.  Henrik knew what Robbie was trying to do.  He was giving him a hug.  There was a very joyful purring sound rumbling out of Robbie's chest.</p><p>"Robbie....happy...too," the zombie tried to say.  Sentences were very hard for him, but it made Henrik's heart swell all the more that this moment was spurring Robbie to try. "Robbie...very...happy."</p><p>Henrik wrapped the zombie in his arms too, pressing his cheek into the purple hair. He couldn’t help but let a few more tears slip out from his eyes, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.</p><p>“I’m glad, buddy...I’m so glad...”</p><p>---</p><p>Everyone in the house sat around a big table, waiting patiently for Henrik to speak. Sean, Marvin, Jackie, Jameson, Chase, and Anti had all shown up, sitting with their elbows on the table, except Anti who was twirling his knife. Henrik wished he wouldn’t do that. It always made him uncomfortable. </p><p>“So what’s the news?” Jack inquired, breaking the silence.</p><p>Henrik licked and bit his lip, holding onto Robbie’s hand before he spoke. "Well, I'm sure you all have noticed that Robbie's been a bit under the weather as of late."</p><p>"I wouldn't necessarily call being sick for a whole week 'under the weather'," Marvin pointed out.</p><p>"Is Robbie gonna be okay?  He's gotten all of us worried," Chase noted.  At this, Robbie slightly shrank and almost appeared guilty-looking.  Henrik quietly cooed to him and held the zombie close.</p><p>"Robbie is completely fine, which is why I felt I should come clean now about the...umm...experiments I've been doing on him," the doctor admitted.  The egos were silent, and Henrik could see some accusing glares from them.</p><p>"So your experiments have been making him sick?" Jack looked like he was about to stand up from the table.  "Henrik, come on!  Even if he's consenting to it, why would you put him through that when you know he was gonna get sick?"</p><p>The doctor flinched in his chair a little bit, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew this was going to happen. He knew he was going to be chastised for this. They were just too protective of him.. Robbie squirmed a little, whining lowly as Jack raised his voice slightly. Henrik patted his arm to hush him. "Everything was explained to him, Jack. It's not like I went in without him knowing anything about it. He understands what is happening to him, and he knows it's normal."</p><p>"Yeah, so calm your tits, Jack," Anti griped. "No need to go all mother hen on the Hen."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes and clenched a fist on the table top. Henrik swallowed as he imagined Jack wanted to punch him.</p><p>"So then, what's making him sick?" Marvin asked politely, trying to get back on the subject.</p><p>"I haven't got all day, doc. Just give us the bad news. Will the corpse live or not?" Anti asked with snark.</p><p>"Anti, knock it off," Jackie defended.</p><p>'Pfft, or what, <i>Zero.</i> What are you gonna do about it?" Anti shot back.</p><p>"Guys, this isn't the time--" Chase started to say but was interrupted.</p><p>"I'll pop you right in your fucking throat and rip out what I find! That's what I'll do!" Jackie yelled, standing up from the table. Anti stood up too and they were chest to chest, about to throw hands. Jack stood as well, trying to separate them and soon arguments were flying. Even Jameson tried to calm things down, letting his hands fly as he rapidly signed.  Robbie whined harder against Henrik's arms, not knowing what to do. Henrik shook his head, listening to the silly squabble.</p><p>"Well, go ahead then, <i>Zero!</i> Show me what you got!" Anti yelled in Jackie’s face.</p><p>"Don't test me, glitch bitch! I can take you out with one fucking finger up your ass!"</p><p>"Like I'd let you anywhere near my ass, you fucking pervert!"</p><p>"Says you, slimy scumbag--"</p><p>"Bring it, BITCH!"</p><p>"Guys, enough--" Jack said between them. Henrik couldn’t take it anymore. Robbie started crying in his arms and this had to stop now. He took a deep breath before he shouted over everyone.</p><p>"<i>Robbie is pregnant!</i>  That’s what’s going on!"</p><p>It was like a gunshot had sounded.  Everyone immediately shut up, and were staring at Henrik in horror.</p><p>"He's.....what???" Even Anti sounded genuinely shocked.</p><p>"I said--"</p><p>"We know what you said, Henrik," Jack cut in.  "But, how did he--"  The creator suddenly stopped himself, as realization sunk in.  "Wait....You fucking impregnated him?!"</p><p>"It was--part of an experiment!  A very harmless experiment!  I-I didn't even think it would be remotely successful!" Henrik tried to defend himself.</p><p>"You call being pregnant harmless?! He's a zombie for christ's sake! How do you even--what did you do?!" Jack screamed at him. </p><p>"They fucked, you idiot!" Anti yelled at Jack, annoyed. "They're fucking adults! Leave 'em alone! Though I gotta hand it to you, doc. I didn’t think you were a necrophiliac."</p><p>"I KNOW WHAT THEY FUCKING DID! I just--I just can't believe it happened!" Jack shrieked.</p><p>"Well it did. Get used to it, ya fucking pussy," Anti spat back. </p><p>God, this was all going wrong. Henrik even wanted to cry, suddenly regretting everything. Robbie shivered next to him like a scared puppy, trying to bury his face in the doctor's chest.</p><p>"Henrik..." Chase spoke up quietly.  "Robbie knows that he's pregnant, right?  You haven't been lying to him...have you?"</p><p>"He's fully aware.  I would never lie to him," Henrik huffed, earning a sharp glare from Jack.  "Before we started the experiment, I fully explained to him of what it would entail.  And he consented to it.  What more do I have to explain to all of you?!  I-I just wanted..." the doctor's voice suddenly started to break, catching everyone off guard.  "I just wanted a...." he trailed off, and quickly wiped his eyes, standing up straighter.  "It doesn't matter.  What's done is done.  There is no changing it.  And I sure as hell am not gonna remove this child from him..."</p><p>Jack was silent, before angrily stomping off and exiting the house.  He closed the door with a ferocious slam, startling Robbie further.  Henrik held him close and stroked his back, quietly cooing to him.</p><p>"...How far along is Robbie?" Marvin piped up, breaking the tense and awkward silence.</p><p>"About a week and a half."</p><p>"That's still very early," Marvin replied with a nod of his head.</p><p><i>‘Are you sure he'll make it to full term?’</i> James signed, genuinely curious.</p><p>"...I don't know. That's part of the experiment," Henrik said with a hint of sadness, knowing full well that this may not even work at all.</p><p>"Well, I want you to know, I'm happy to help out when you need me," Marvin said with a true smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Marvin. I appreciate it."</p><p>"...Same," Chase piped up quietly. "I mean...I’m going to be an uncle!"</p><p>Henrik managed a quiet chuckle, but looked to the direction of the door where Jack had left.  He had an uneasy feeling that the Irishman was gonna come back with a vengeance, and that he'd never hear the end of it.  It was understandable though that Jack was so upset.  Out of all the egos in the household, besides Henrik, Jack was extremely protective of Robbie.  He always made sure that Anti left him alone, and he had been the first to accept Robbie living in their house when he first arrived.  Now remembering this...Henrik felt horrible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack didn’t come home until later that evening when everyone had gone to sleep. Well, everyone except for Henrik. The doctor couldn’t sleep so he went down into the kitchen to have some tea to calm himself down, thinking about today’s events. He loved Jack, and he wouldn’t think any less of the man even if he murdered someone. Henrik was more so just ready to apologize to him. He was sitting at the counter when Jack quietly walked in.  He met eyes with Henrik, and they stared in silence for a moment, until Jack broke their gaze and grabbed himself some cold pizza from the fridge.  He didn't even bother warming it up as he took a bite from it and leaned against the opposite counter, staring Henrik down.</p><p>"....You better have a damn good explanation for this, Schneeplestien..."</p><p>Yikes.  Henrik knew he was in trouble when Jack resorted to calling him by his last name…</p><p>“Jack...there is nothing I can say that will satisfy you right now,” Henrik said after he swallowed. “And...you can be angry at me for the rest of my life for all I care. But don’t you dare think for one second that I don’t care about Robbie.”</p><p>Jack sat heavily in a kitchen chair, nearly slamming the legs into the floor, tossing his half eaten pizza slice on the table top.</p><p>“You better, because if anything happens to him--“</p><p>“Nothzing vill happen to him!” Henrik said angrily, his accent becoming thick as he tried to hold back tears. </p><p>“...Better not--“</p><p>“You don’t need to scold me for zis. Don’t you think I feel bad enough? I knew vhat I vas doing and I did it anyvay!” Henrik sounded like a broken record and he couldn’t help but wipe his eyes. Jack just remained silent, still glaring him down. “...I...I love Robbie. I would never hurt him on purpose. But I’m also a man of science...and my curiosity got the best of me. And I explained everything and he understands, Jack. He knows what to expect.” He paused, wiping his eyes again. “And...when he saw that baby today on the ultrasound...he asked if it was ours...he was so happy Jack...because he loves me...and I love him.”</p><p>Jack was quiet, listening to what Henrik had to say, but his expression didn't seem to change.</p><p>"Please, Jack...Why else do you think I would have done this?" Henrik grabbed himself a tissue, wiping his nose and trying to compose himself.  It was here that Jack's expression softened, and Henrik saw the tension in his shoulders disappear.</p><p>"....Because you wanted a family."</p><p>Schneep's heart broke at the truth.  It stabbed him right through the gut, and he brushed off more tears.</p><p>"I know you love him, Henrik, and I know Robbie loves you too," Jack continued.  "....I just wish that you hadn't jumped head first into it."</p><p>“I-I know.. And thats why I can understand if you’ll never forgive me for this, but I just...I just thought if I could have another chance at being a father again with someone who loves me back...I can...I can have my family back...I can be there for them. Provide and nurture. Like I should’ve done before she left me,” he sobbed and he sobbed hard, burying his head into his arms. He didn’t expect Jack to get up and come to his side, rubbing a warm hand over his shoulders.</p><p>"It's alright, Henrik," Jack quietly spoke.  "I understand.  I...probably shouldn't have gotten so mad at you and accused you of purposely hurting Robbie, but...you do realize how serious this situation is, right?"</p><p>"Completely..." the doctor replied, sniffling.</p><p>"If you say that this is an experiment, then it sure as hell isn't over until Robbie delivers that child.  I'm more than willing to help out.  We just have to hope that there won't be any complications or problems, given that this is a first time thing for Robbie."</p><p>“...I know, and you have every right to be angry with me. I don’t even know this will work. But if it does and if he carries to full term and there’s any problems, I know how to perform a c-section,” Henrik responded. “I’ll be able to save him and the baby.”</p><p>“...Do you know what the baby will be like?” Jack asked curiously.</p><p>Henrik thought for a second, dwelling on the question. Would it be human? Zombie? Half zombie? So many questions...</p><p>“I have no idea...Regardless of what it is, it’s still my child...I’ll love it no matter what,” Henrik said slowly. Jack nodded in turn.  They parted ways that night, heading back to their respective rooms, hoping to catch some shut eye after an emotionally draining day.  Henrik lay curled up against Robbie in his bed, spooning the zombie from behind and holding him close, not caring about Robbie's clammy skin.  He reflected on the words spoken by Jack.  This definitely was a serious situation, and Henrik was going to see it through.  He'd make sure that both Robbie and the baby came out of this alive, no matter what it took.</p><p>---</p><p>The weeks seemed to pass by almost incredibly slow for Robbie.  Though time in general didn't make much sense to the zombie, what with his fragile mind only able to understand so little on certain days.  His morning sickness seemed to have passed for the time being, but now the mood swings had surfaced, turning Robbie into what Marvin could only describe as a ticking time bomb.  The zombie would sometimes be completely quiet, sitting on the floor by himself and scratching aimlessly at the carpet as usual.  And then the next moment, he would angrily growl and snarl, breaking whatever item was closest to him. Henrik observed him carefully through the mood swings, trying to gather mental information whenever he could. He had found a way to calm Robbie down when he grew cranky, though it only seemed to work when Henrik was there. </p><p>One morning Robbie was downstairs while Henrik was getting ready for the day. All of a sudden from the bathroom upstairs, the doctor heard a loud crash and snarling from the kitchen.  Along with Jackie yelling. Schneep rushed out of the bathroom quickly, heading down the stairs to see the commotion.</p><p>“What is going on?!” he yelled.</p><p>He was met with Robbie cornering Jackie; the zombie’s jaws wide open and intending to take a large bite out of the superhero, while Jackie was desperately trying to hold Robbie back.  "H-Henrik!  Help!!!" the frightened man screamed.  Clearly Robbie was going through another mood swing.  They happened so fast.  He had been fine just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Robbie, stop!” Henrik called out to him, making Robbie freeze what he was doing. The zombie turned to look at him, his mouth hanging open, exposing all of his teeth and some drool. </p><p>Christ, he was a sight. </p><p>“Hey, buddy. Can you let Jackie go, please? He won’t hurt you, I promise. Just come to me, okay? I can make you feel better,” the doctor coaxed. Henrik would admit that he was a bit nervous because Robbie was unpredictable in this state, but he stood his ground like he would any other day. The zombie slowly let his hands uncurl from Jackie’s shoulders, never taking his eyes off of Henrik, and waddled over to the doctor, seemingly more calm. Jackie put a hand to his chest and breathed properly. </p><p>“There we go, darling,” Henrik said softly and with a smile. Robbie fell into his arms, wrapping him up tightly, nuzzling his face into the doctor’s shirt. “Shhh, you’re alright buddy.”</p><p>Robbie gave a quiet purr, letting Henrik feel it against his chest.  The doctor breathed a sigh of relief, before giving Jackie an apologetic look.  "Sorry about that, Jackie."</p><p>The superhero swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart.  "I-It's okay.  I think uhh...I'll uhh...eat my breakfast in my room this morning, bye!" Jackie grabbed his bowl of cereal, and practically sprinted out of the kitchen.  Henrik sighed and rolled his eyes; attention now being drawn to Robbie who was still nuzzling him.  The doctor softly stroked Robbie's head.  "What am I going to do with you?  You really are a ticking time bomb."</p><p>Robbie didn't quite understand, but continued to purr, until it lessened down to a content growling.  Henrik grinned when he felt an obstacle between them.  His hand reached down and gently touched the small bump.  "Can you show me your tummy please, Robbie?" he asked.  The zombie stood still for a moment, trying to process Schneep's question, when he finally nodded and slowly grabbed the hem of his black and white striped sweater, pulling it up.  With the zombie being twenty weeks along, he was already sporting a very noticeable but cute bump.  Henrik was constantly checking on it.</p><p>“My my, getting bigger everyday, huh, buddy,” the doctor said with a smile as he rubbed Robbie’s cute belly. Robbie blushed as much as a zombie could blush, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“...Heavy,” the zombie said quietly. </p><p>“I know, sweetie. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give you nice back rubs to help you feel better, hmm? Does that sound good?”</p><p>Robbie nodded and nuzzled into his shirt again. Henrik kissed the top of his head while rubbing his back.</p><p>---</p><p>It was later that night while Henrik was sleeping on his back that he felt a strange weight on top of him, shifting around. He opened his eyes slightly, letting them adjust to dark until he realized that Robbie was laying on top of him...with no pants on. He also felt the zombie’s hard-on grinding against his stomach. Robbie was letting out soft whines over his chest, panting with hot breaths. He was riled up and trying to cum on Henrik.</p><p>“Robbie, sweetie, are you alright?”</p><p>Robbie stopped moving when he heard Henrik’s voice. He whined again, burying his head into the night shirt.</p><p>“...Feel...funny..” Robbie whispered roughly.</p><p>"You feel funny?" Henrik asked.</p><p>"Yesss...." Robbie repeated, moving his hips again and grinding himself against the doctor.  This was...definitely new.  Henrik knew that with pregnancy came heightened hormones, but he hadn't expected to have a horny-as-fuck zombie rubbing off against him at this late at night.  He tried to sit up a little, hindered by Robbie's weight against him, so he took the initiative and reached down, taking Robbie's hard, swollen cock into his hand.  It was already leaking precum, and throbbing hard in time with Robbie's strangely elevated heartbeat.  The zombie groaned loudly at the feeling of Henrik's soft hand wrapped around him.</p><p>"Sssshhhhh," the doctor gently hushed him, beginning to vigorously stroke him.  "Easy Robbie, this should hopefully tide you over for now."</p><p>“...But...want...you...in...” Robbie panted between breaths as Henrik stroked his cock, twisting his fingers in the sheets. </p><p>“Oh, well...” Henrik hesitated but kept on stroking him, making his own dick stir to life in his pants. God damnit...</p><p>“...Please?” Robbie begged. </p><p>Wow, it must’ve felt really good for Robbie is he was begging Henrik to fuck him like this. He thought Robbie just wanted a quick wank. "Okay, okay," Henrik quietly chuckled.  He helped Robbie roll over onto his side, spooning the zombie from behind, and used the excess amount of precum from Robbie's desperate cock to slick up his own.  "Mmmm...fuck," Henrik couldn't help but quietly moan.  He lubed up his fingers with the sticky fluid, reaching down to prod at Robbie's nether lips, but he was surprised when the zombie groaned out in frustration.</p><p>"No...no fingers...Want you...now."</p><p>"Are you sure, Robbie?  It may really hurt if I don't prep you," the doctor warned.</p><p>"...Don't care," Robbie grumbled.  "Want to...be full...now."</p><p>“...Okay, buddy,” Henrik replied, slightly defeated and concerned at the same time. But he complied nevertheless, holding Robbie’s leg up with one hand while guiding himself in with the other. Robbie was already drenched and welcomed Henrik’s cock as he split the lips. They both let out a deep moan, overtaken by the fullness and the tight, wet warmth.  Henrik gave soft kisses to the back of Robbie's neck, breathing against his grey skin and gently moving forward.  "You doing okay?" the doctor panted, hoping he wasn't hurting the other.  Robbie let out a sound that Henrik had never even heard before.  It was a combination of a purr and a very satisfied groan, and it vibrated against Henrik's chest.</p><p>“...Good,” Robbie groaned as the doctor sank all the way in and slowly pulled back making the zombie moan in what Henrik hopes was pleasure. He was certain it was pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, Robbie...you feel good too,” Schneep said into his ear as he began to fuck Robbie properly, starting off slow but then moving quicker.</p><p>"H-Harderrrrr....please," Robbie whined, clawing at the sheets and easily ripping them.  He groaned loudly as he got his wish, feeling the doctor's cock slide in deeper and harder.  He drooled against the pillow, happy his urge was being satisfied.</p><p>"G-God..." Henrik heavily breathed, gripping tighter onto Robbie's elevated leg and ramming his hips forward.  The lewd sound of Robbie's wet pussy, coupled with their skin slapping, caused Henrik's buried cock to throb like a cavity. The room was filled with so many different noises from the slapping of their thighs meeting thighs, to the bed creaking, it was a wonder Henrik was able to focus on his task at all. Instinct took over and he couldn’t help himself as he leaned up, angled his cock, and just went to town, diving deep into the wetness surrounding his dick. It was a wonder that Robbie didn’t try to bite him right now, too wrapped up in the pleasure to probably even care. Zombie moans were being driven out of him and Henrik couldn’t help but get turned on by the sounds. </p><p>“My sweet boy...oh fuck, Robbie...nnng!”</p><p>“...Cum...”.</p><p>Hearing Robbie utter that word was enough to send the doctor over the edge.  He buried his face into the crook of Robbie's neck, trying to silence his pleasured scream as he came hard.  It left him almost lightheaded, but he kept pistoning his hips forward, wanting Robbie to reach his own climax.  His heart was beating fast, and his body was still riding that high as he pounded into the zombie.</p><p>"Th--That's it, Robbie.  I want you to cum for me.  Cum for me, doll.  Please."</p><p>A grating moan left Robbie, as the zombie arched his back and shook exceptionally hard against Henrik.  The doctor felt him convulse as the shockwaves of bliss ran through his body.</p><p>“There you go, sweetie. There you go,” Henrik whispered into his ear before kissing him, helping Robbie ride through his orgasm. The zombie moaned as he shuddered one last time against his lover and slumped over completely onto the bed, breathing hard. Schneep praised him quietly, telling him how wonderful he was, how beautiful he was, and how much he loved him as he slowly pulled out. God, he wanted to stay buried in him, he really did. Henrik was sure Robbie wouldn’t mind, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he lay behind the exhausted zombie, wrapping a protective arm around his slightly swollen chest, holding him close. Robbie returned the gesture as a tired hand clutched onto him.</p><p>“...l...love you...Henrik...” Robbie whispered hoarsely, satisfied and sleepy.</p><p>“I love you too, Robbie,” Schneep replied, before he kissed him good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was young and Robbie was falling apart. </p><p>Literally. </p><p>His gray skin was bursting at its seams, which is something Henrik did not expect. Stretch marks, sure, but after a few more weeks had passed and the baby grew, Robbie’s skin started to split open around his waist and other parts of his body. It was pretty alarming to see, and Henrik had to enlist in the help of Marvin to help stitch the zombie back up.  They were back in Henrik's infirmary, with Robbie patiently sitting on the table for the fiftieth time, while Marvin sat beside him, using his stitching skills and a few minor skin healing spells to mend Robbie's skin.  Henrik was busy setting up the ultrasound equipment.</p><p>"What do you think would cause Robbie's skin to suddenly become more fragile than usual?" Marvin hypothetically asked, sealing up a small wound on Robbie's leg.  "I've never seen his body deteriorate this quickly."</p><p>"I'm just as confused and worried as you are, Marvin," Henrik replied.  "While I expected stretch marks, given what kind of 'creature' Robbie is, there may be side effects to him being pregnant that even we don't know of."</p><p>"You have a point," Marvin agreed.  "I mean, it's strange, but also dangerous for him.  What I can't figure out is why his skin around his limbs is falling off...and yet his abdominal area looks completely untouched."</p><p>“I wish I knew,” Henrik said, trying not to sound worried because he knew Robbie would get upset. “Okay, Robbie, lay back for me. We’re going to check on the baby.” Henrik instructed carefully as he helped Robbie lay back.</p><p>“...Baby...okay?” Robbie asked innocently.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re just fine, darling. We just like to check up on them to make sure they stay healthy ,” Henrik said with a reassuring smile and a hand in Robbie’s hair.</p><p>"....Okay," Robbie muttered.  He sounded a little unsure, but complied.  Marvin stayed by his side as Henrik ran the reading device over the zombie's pregnant belly.  It was much more pronounced now, having been twenty seven weeks for Robbie.  Marvin had remarked earlier how cute it looked.  Henrik was silent as he stared at the monitor.  He was looking for anything out of the ordinary.  Deformations, missing limbs, overgrowth, etc.  So far, nothing.  From what he could see, the baby looked perfectly fine.</p><p>“So?” Marvin inquired as he held Robbie’s hand. </p><p>“They look fine to me,” Henrik said with relief in his voice. “Thank god.”</p><p>“...Baby okay?” Robbie asked again, lifting his head to see.</p><p>“Yes, darling. Our baby is just fine.”</p><p>“Can you tell if it’s a boy or girl?” Marvin pried.</p><p>Henrik peered a bit closer, and felt his heart bursting with joy.  "It...It looks like a little girl!"</p><p>"Awwww, how nice!" Marvin exclaimed.  He gave Robbie's belly a comforting rub.  "Hear that, Robbie?  You're gonna have a baby girl!"</p><p>"G...Girl?" the zombie questioned, sitting up now.  He was smiling.  Henrik gave a gentle kiss to Robbie's forehead; eyes welling up with tears.</p><p>"Yes, Robbie.  It's our baby girl."</p><p>Robbie smiled wider and rubbed his belly with Marvin. “...Girl...name?”</p><p>“You want to name her?” Marvin asked gently, trying to understand Robbie’s question. Robbie looked at him and nodded. “Hmm, well buddy, that’s for you guys to decide. I’m sure it will be a wonderful name.”</p><p>Henrik grinned at Robbie's enthusiasm, but frowned at the sight of more tears appearing on Robbie's skin.  If the baby was doing just fine, then why was Robbie's body suffering?  He hoped that it didn't get any worse.  Or at least, that Robbie wouldn't end up losing any limbs.  Those were a bit harder to sew back on…</p><p>---</p><p>A few more weeks had passed and Robbie was now unstable. Not only was his skin becoming more brittle, but he was alarmingly more ravenous. </p><p>His hunger seemed to blind him to his family, and it appeared to have come to a breaking point one evening when he came up behind Jack, at first harmlessly nibbling on the Irishman’s shoulder. Jack had simply chuckled and tried to gently push him away, when Robbie unexpectedly growled like a beast. It startled Jack, and he didn’t have enough time to pull himself away before Robbie’s jaws suddenly opened to clamp down hard on the Irishman’s shoulder.</p><p>"AUGH, FUCK!" Jack cried out.  "ROBBIE, STOP!"</p><p>But the zombie did not let go.  He held onto his prey, and in a shocking display of strength, he brought Jack down to the floor, nearly breaking the man's shoulder.</p><p>"Henrik!  HENRIIIIK!" Jack screamed for the doctor.  He was certain that Robbie was going to eat him alive.  The zombie's bite was strong and held fast.</p><p>Henrik fled as quickly as he could to get to the living room. "Robbie! NO! Please, stop!" he shouted as he ran over to them wrestling on the floor. Henrik bent down and wrapped his arms around Robbie's shoulders, trying to pull him off of Jack. The zombie growled and Henrik panicked immensely, knowing that Jack was in serious danger. "Robbie, please! Please, listen to me! <i>You're hurting him!"</i></p><p>That seemed to get Robbie to stop. He unhinged his jaws and looked, really looked at Jack to see the damage he'd done. Henrik took this as an advantage, pulling the zombie off of their creator. Robbie began sobbing hard, making very loud uncomfortable noises, as Jack tried to calm his own panicked breathing, sitting up and hissing as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.  The commotion caught the attention of the others, with each one of the egos rushing in.  Marvin and Chase were by Jack's side, trying to cover up the wound to stop the bleeding.  Anti stood between Jack and Robbie, ready to defend if the zombie chose to attack again.  Though Anti looked angrily at Henrik.  "Where the fuck were you this whole time?!  Fuckin' jerkin' it in the bathroom?!  You said you were gonna keep an eye on the corpse!"</p><p>Robbie curled into Henrik's chest, sobbing his eyes out. "A-Anti mad!" </p><p>"I know what I said! I was merely--" Henrik tried but Anti interrupted.</p><p>"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID! He could've killed Jack!" Anti shouted, completely pissed to the point his body began glitching erratically.</p><p>"Can everyone just calm the fuck down?!" Chase exclaimed.  Robbie continued to weep against Henrik, who was gently hushing him and holding him close.</p><p>Jack managed to find his voice, still shaken.  "I'm fine, guys, r-really."  He bit his lip as Marvin applied pressure to his injury.</p><p>"You are not fine! He almost killed you! He could've...RRGGH!!!" Anti raged and the lights in the kitchen started to flicker. Jackie grabbed a hold of him and shook him hard.</p><p>"Get ahold of yourself! This isn't helping!" Jackie shouted at him.</p><p>The screaming and constant loud noise was too much for Robbie.  He was already extremely distraught, and now his body was working in overdrive.  His sluggish heart pounded hard, and he shook like a leaf in Henrik's arms.  A sharp pain shot through his clammy body, causing him to whimper and suddenly double over.  Henrik was immediately on alert.</p><p>"Oh fuck, no!  Robbie, no, we can't have you going into labor!  It's still way too early!" the doctor began to panic, as Robbie suddenly lost the strength in his legs and crumbled to the floor.</p><p>"Labor?! Are you fucking serious?!" Anti screamed.</p><p>"Robbie, please listen to me," Henrik said, ignoring the demon glitch, as he knelt down to the ground and held the doubled over zombie in his lap who was still crying, clutching his belly. "Shhh, you have to calm down, please. It's too early...it's too early..." </p><p>Marvin was already on the phone, calling Dr. Iplier as they would need additional medical help with Jack's shoulder. Jackie, James, and Chase helped him out of the room, taking him upstairs to tend to the wound until help would arrive. Henrik watched them go, trying to remain composed as he rocked the sobbing Robbie. As soon as they left the room, Anti turned to the doctor on the floor and scowled, his eyes turning black in anger.</p><p>"Mark my words, If that corpse even thinks about biting Jack again, I'll snap his fucking neck!" Anti growled. Everyone stopped and looked at him, completely ablazed with confusion and anguish. </p><p>"Anti..." Chase looked at him in shock.</p><p>"Fucking shut it, Chase! Jack could’ve died!"</p><p>"But he didn't! Get out, Anti! You're not helping!" Jackie butted in between him and Chase. Anti pressed his lips together harshly before snarling into a series of glitches, fading from the room. Henrik's shoulders dropped, slightly relieved that Anti had left, but kept his focus on Robbie, gently hushing and cooing to the zombie, rubbing his stomach and feeling for any premature contractions.  "It's okay, Robbie.  You're okay.  Just calm down for me, okay?  Everything's alright.  I'm right here."</p><p>Marvin knelt beside them; a very worried look on his face.  "Is he gonna be okay?"</p><p>"I hope so..." Henrik quietly replied.  He could still feel Robbie shaking, but the zombie was no longer making pained sounds, and he seemed to be calming down a bit.</p><p>"Henrik, it's been getting worse. His hunger issues, I mean. And his skin...it's.." Marvin sighed with sympathy in his voice.</p><p>"I know, I know. He can't have any more outbursts like this. He'll hurt everyone else, even himself and the baby..." Henrik said sadly, almost on the verge of tears as his stupid brain imagined Anti snapping Robbie's neck.</p><p>"What can we do?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"...Henry...?" Robbie's garbled voice said lowly as he looked up.</p><p>"Yes, darling, what is it?" Henrik replied, looking back at him with a sweet smile he tried to muster.</p><p>"...I...sorry...hungry...too much..." Robbie replied with a growl. </p><p>"I know, Robbie. We'll figure something out. We just don't want anyone to get hurt. We have to keep our baby healthy, right?” Henrik asked him, combing some hair back from his forehead.</p><p>Robbie growled in return, and Henrik tensed when he felt the zombie's hand clutch painfully tight onto his leg.  Robbie was still hungry, and they couldn't risk another attack.  "...We...We have to lock him up in a separate room," the doctor said, his heart hurting tremendously.</p><p>"What???  Henrik, he's not just some animal, he's--" Marvin piped in.</p><p>"It would only be for when he eats!" Henrik was quick to point out.  "I don't want him to hurt anyone else...This is the only way.  I refuse to chain him up like a dog..."  The doctor's eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"...I agree with you, Henrik. I don't want to see him like that either..." Chase agreed.</p><p>There happened to be a spare guest room that had only been used for keeping extra storage.  Henrik, Marvin, and Chase had to work fast, clearing out the room, and getting it empty before Robbie ended up turning on them again.  The zombie didn't quite seem to understand what was happening, but hunger was slowly erasing his logical thought process.  He paced in circles, growling deep and growing more agitated, while Henrik tried to make him stay still, speaking to him.  "Robbie, it's alright.  You're gonna get something to eat soon, I promise."</p><p>Marvin stepped out of the room, levitating a few more boxes out of the area behind him.  "Okay, that should do it.  Is Chase bringing the meat?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just asked him to go get it," Henrik replied.  "Let's get Robbie inside."</p><p>Marvin nodded, to which Henrik stood in front of Robbie to get the zombie's attention.  "Robbie, listen to me, this may not make any sense to you, but we have to put you in this room before you get to eat.  Understand?"</p><p>"F...Foooooooood..." Robbie growled loudly; lips twitching and curling into a nasty snarl.</p><p>"Schneep?" Marvin asked cautiously.</p><p>"I know, just give me a few seconds. Robbie, follow me, dear," Henrik said with a precise demeanor, being cautious as he coaxed the shambling zombie into the wide room. Robbie followed without hesitation, wanting to be with him, but also starving. Henrik was imagining his own blood spraying onto the floor, but kept calm as much as he could. "That's right, Robbie. Just...come be with me and we can eat something together. Doesn't that sound nice?"</p><p>Robbie was still growling, irritated, but he didn’t make a move to hurt Henrik. They stepped into the room, and Robbie walked to the center of it.  He appeared a bit confused, and tiredly looked around; milky eyes lazily scanning his new surroundings.  "Where...fooood?"</p><p>Henrik suddenly made a b-line for the door.  He slammed it shut, just in time to hear Robbie screaming in rage and pounding hard on the wood.  Marvin gave a nervous look and secured the door with a touch of magic.  "How the hell are we gonna get the food in there for him???"</p><p>"We'll figure something out," Henrik replied, trying to calm his heart.  Chase had just gotten back with a large bucket filled to the brim with fresh meat. Robbie pounded his fists on the door, shrieking in hunger-induced fury. It broke Henrik's heart, but he knew this wasn’t the Robbie they loved so much. This was...this was so different and it was likely the hormones mixed with what could’ve been Robbie’s true nature. Henrik shook his head as he stepped away from the door. They all watched it shake in the door frame at each slam. Henrik took the bucket of meat from Chase.</p><p>"Open the door, Marvin," the doctor instructed. </p><p>"Are you fucking crazy?" Marvin asked bewildered.</p><p>"We don't have a choice. Just open the door. This is my fault anyway," Henrik said sadly.</p><p>"Don’t say that! And don’t even think for one fucking second that we won’t step in and save you if we have to, you hear me?!" Chase said sharply.</p><p>Henrik was silent, before he took a deep breath and approached the door.  He stood right in front of it, and raised his voice enough hoping that Robbie would hear.  "Robbie...It's me, Henrik.  I'm coming in with your food."</p><p>The banging against the door suddenly stopped...and there was a low, dangerous growling coming from the other side.  Marvin and Chase looked at each other in horror.  They were certain Henrik was gonna be torn to shreds.</p><p>"I'm bringing you food, and you will not attack me....do you hear me?!" the doctor spoke louder.  ".....Step away from the door," Henrik commanded, his voice incredibly stern and threatening.</p><p>There was silence, and Schneep heard Robbie's bare feet against the carpet slowly scuttle away.  He looked to Marvin, and motioned to the magician to let him in. Marvin did so with a shaky hand, using a magic spell to open the door. Henrik took a breath and stepped in quickly. He set the bucket down on the floor, and shut the door behind him, ignoring Marvin and Chase's protests. "He won't attack me...He won’t attack me." Schneep turned back to look at Robbie and his heart plummeted. The zombie was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying and holding his stomach. Henrik approached cautiously. He wanted to comfort his partner, but he knew better. He sat on the floor in front of Robbie at a good distance and softly called out to him. "Robbie? Darling, I brought your food."</p><p>Robbie gave a small hiccup of a sob, before opening his eyes and noticing the doctor. Impressively, he was able to maneuver his way over to the bucket Henrik presented, but when his crawling sped up, the doctor scooted back to be safe.  Surprisingly, Robbie didn’t descend onto the food immediately.  He stared at it at first, and then looked to Schneep, almost hesitating. The seconds that ticked by felt tense, as Henrik just watched him. Robbie raised his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He finally reached out and grabbed a piece of meat and scarfed it down in two bites. Henrik remained unphased by Robbie's behavior, not caring if blood spurted onto his white coat.  Robbie snatched another slab of meat and tore into it, spraying blood everywhere.  His powerful jaws shredded it like it was nothing, and his cloudy eyes stared intensely at Henrik.  The zombie gave a loud guttural sound, blood dripping down his chin and stringy chunks of meat hanging from his mouth, and Henrik knew it as a warning sound.  Keeping his composure, he scooted back further, giving Robbie more space.  As he did, Robbie suddenly clambered onto the bucket, prompting Henrik to immediately dart away, should the zombie maybe consider going after him in the process.  Robbie practically threw himself onto the bucket, tipping it over and spilling its contents onto the floor.  It made a rather unpleasant mess, making the room look like a murder had just been committed.  The remaining meat fell into a slimy, disgusting pile at Robbie's feet, and the zombie grabbed what he could in his hands, shoving the sustenance into his mouth. Henrik watched as a tear slipped down his face, seeing his lover reduced to this...monstrosity. He was beginning to regret this. It took Robbie a while, but he managed to eat pretty much the whole thing, just completely covered from mouth to legs in blood and chunks. The room smelled like disgusting copper, decay and must all at once, but Henrik powered through it, not phased at all. He managed to bring his knees to his chest as he watched with soft eyes, how Robbie just swallowed bite after bite. It was strange. The zombie looked up at Schneep after he was finished, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face. Henrik tensed a little as Robbie started to crawl towards him with that innocent look on his face. Schneep was convinced that Robbie wouldn't hurt him...but he was internally preparing to have a chunk taken out of him at this time.  He remained completely still, not moving a muscle as Robbie got closer and closer, till the zombie was face to face with him, their noses almost touching.  The doctor watched as Robbie looked more confused...until that confusion turned to what looked like sadness.  He saw how Robbie reached up a shaky hand and tried to wipe away the single tear, leaving behind a smear of blood on Henrik's cheek.</p><p>"H...Henry....sad?"</p><p>Schneep's heart shattered, hearing the sound of Robbie's voice.  The zombie sounded absolutely broken. Henrik shut his eyes tight, as more tears fell down his face. He couldn’t contain himself and just broke down. Robbie tilted head, and merely leaned against the doctor.</p><p>“...No be sad...” Robbie mumbled as Henrik sobbed like a child above him.</p><p>It was unbelievably hard to see Robbie like this.  To see his partner turning into an animal against his will.  Henrik didn't think he could continue to witness this happen again.  He continued to cry, chest heaving with each sob, until he found his face being held by Robbie's blood-stained hands.  The zombie was having him look directly at him, which was something he rarely did unless he really wanted to communicate something.  Robbie's milky white eyes stared back at Henrik's baby blues.  The zombie looked...serious, for once?</p><p>"Robbie....okay," he slowly spoke, but he sounded confident.  "Baby...okay.  Robbie...very s-sorry...when hungry..."</p><p>Henrik’s tears didn’t stop, as he brought his own hands up to Robbie’s bloody cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry I put you through this...I turned you into this, it’s my fault.”</p><p>“...No, not Henrik’s fault...Robbie...wanted this...with you...Want baby...” Robbie cooed at him like Henrik often did. “...love you.”</p><p>Henrik choked and buried his head into the clammy shoulder, not caring if his clothes got stained. He wept against the zombie, not wanting to let go, now that Robbie was satiated. They stayed like that for awhile, both of them crying against each other, both of them a mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following months came and went.  Every day the baby housed within Robbie grew bigger and stronger, stretching the zombie's belly out till it looked like Robbie had ingested a basketball.  The egos found it to be quite adorable, and couldn't help themselves as they would pet and stroke it whenever Robbie was in the room.  They cooed when they felt the baby kick, which then led to chatter pertaining who would end up spoiling the child once she arrived.  Robbie didn't seem to mind.  His mood swings had grown less violent, which was definitely a relief, and his hunger pains were safely being satisfied now.  Unfortunately, his body was still in danger of falling to pieces.  At least twice a day, Schneep and Marvin had to help stitch the zombie back up.  They grew exceptionally worried when it got to the point that one of Robbie's hands fell off.  On top of that, Robbie's energy appeared to be dwindling.  The baby was taking up so much of his own energy that he hardly had the strength to do anything by the time his ninth month rolled around.  Most often the egos would find him curled up on the couch, sleeping.  Or at least trying to.  Or sometimes just sitting on the floor, staring into space.  At one point, he didn't even have the strength to eat, which scared Henrik. If Robbie was this weak, there was a chance he wouldn't even have the strength to deliver the baby.  Henrik didn't want to risk shooting Robbie up with drugs and stimulants to get his energy back. As much as he didn't want to, Henrik had a sinking feeling that he would have to perform a c-section.  For all he knew, Robbie could end up killing himself if he tried to give birth naturally.  The strain would be too much for him. It was a tough decision, but Robbie and the baby's safety mattered most in this situation.  The doctor informed the other egos of his plan.  Jack wasn't a hundred percent on board with it, but agreed that it was safer than letting Robbie try and deliver it himself.  Henrik set up the infirmary for surgery, prepping his tools and asking Marvin to assist him.  Meanwhile, Robbie was sitting on the floor in the living room, with the tv playing.  He wasn't really watching what was happening on the screen, but the dull light emanating from it was comforting for the zombie.  He looked incredibly tired, more so than usual, lazily dragging his nails against the carpet, like he always did. Jackie came in to sit beside him on the floor, garnering his attention by waving a hand by his face. </p><p>“Hey buddy. Whatcha up to?”</p><p>Robbie looked at him with a smile, the stitches coming apart on his jaw, letting some flesh hang between the strings. Jackie tried not to let it bother him. “...Nothing...Miss Henrik...”</p><p>Jackie gave a soft smile.  "I'll bet he misses you too.  Don't worry though, he's just getting things ready in his infirmary for you."  He gingerly pulled up Robbie's sweater, exposing his large belly before resting a hand on it.  "You excited to meet your baby girl?"</p><p>Robbie gave a jerky nod, reaching his own hands up and petting at his stomach. "Robbie...excited."</p><p>“We’re excited to meet her too,” Jackie said as he playfully rubbed the oversized tummy. “Oh, we should put some lotion on you. Your skin feels dry. Hang on.” Jackie got up and went into the kitchen, pulling a small bottle of skin lotion from the drawer. It was a little something all the egos liked to use after washing dishes. He trotted back to Robbie and sat again. “Okay, here we go. Now, this may be cold, but it’ll help keep the skin nice and smooth.”</p><p>“...Okay...thank you...”</p><p>Jackie grinned and nodded, squeezing out a small bit of lotion and generously rubbing it all over Robbie's big belly.  The zombie closed his eyes, giving a small purring sound at the feeling of his dry skin being moisturized.  That, and he just loved it whenever someone rubbed his tummy.  It always felt really nice.</p><p>"Mmmm....nice," Robbie muttered almost dreamily.</p><p>Jackie gave a small laugh.  "Yeah?  I'll bet it is. Have you and Henrik picked out a name for your baby yet, buddy?” the red-clad hero asked as he continued to massage the skin, loving the look on Robbie’s face.</p><p>“...Don’t know...Pretty name...”</p><p>“You want a pretty name for her?” Jackie confirmed. </p><p>Robbie nodded his head, purring all the more.</p><p>"Well, maybe you can talk with Henrik and you both can choose the prettiest name for her," Jackie replied, giving Robbie's belly a friendly squeeze.  He suddenly felt movement underneath his hand.  "Oh!  Looks like she's awake.  She must've heard us talking about her," he chuckled.  Robbie opened his eyes and looked down, seeing his grey skin on his stomach tent and slightly morph with the baby's movements.</p><p>"Baby...moving.."</p><p>"That's right, buddy.  She's stretching out in there.  Probably getting a little cramped in there for her.  Seems she's eager to get out."</p><p>"Feels.....nice."</p><p>That prompted a laugh out of Jackie.  "Does it?  I would've thought it would be uncomfortable for you."</p><p>“...No...feels...alive...” Robbie said almost sullenly.</p><p>Jackie froze at that, looking at him before sitting a little closer. “But you’re alive. And you being alive keeps her alive.”</p><p>“...I zombie...she...Robbie don’t know...wait and see...” the zombie said softly as he patted his stomach.</p><p>Jackie didn't know how to feel about Robbie's choice of words, but nonetheless nodded and gently rubbed his belly.  They sat together and continued to watch the tv, when Jack came walking in.  He crouched in front of the zombie.  "Hey Robbie, how're you doing?  Is Jackie keeping you company?"</p><p>Robbie smiled and gave a slow nod, which in turn made Jack grin widely.</p><p>"Good to hear.  Well, buddy, it looks like it's time.  Henrik's waiting for you in the infirmary.  Wanna get going?" Jack asked.  Robbie seemed more than eager, as he tried to stand up, despite lacking energy.  When he couldn't get his butt off of the ground, Jackie and Sean carefully took hold of his arms and helped him to his feet.</p><p>“Easy does it, bud. There you go. Okay, you ready to meet your baby girl?” Jack asked with a smile. Robbie nodded a bit more sharply.</p><p>---</p><p>The room was too bright. Sterile and radiating, forcing Robbie to squint. He caught sight of Schneep throwing on a pair of new gloves and a mask, and quickly waddled over to him, almost tripping in the process and causing Sean and Jackie to call after him in worry.</p><p>"Henryyyyy...." Robbie growled out.  The doctor welcomed him with open arms, holding the zombie steady and feeling that large bump between the two of them.</p><p>"Hello, darling.  I'm so glad you're here.  Are you ready to get started?" Henrik asked.</p><p>Robbie nodded, but looked a little confused.  "What....doing?"</p><p>"I'm going to perform surgery on you, Robbie, in order to bring the baby out.  You don't have enough strength to properly deliver her yourself, so I'm going to take her out in a safer manner, okay?" Henrik instructed, making sure Robbie knew what was going to happen.  The zombie seemed to narrow his eyes, but he nodded.  He trusted Henrik.  They got Robbie dressed into a hospital gown, carefully helping him up onto the surgical table and having him lie down.  Henrik would've put up a tarp in front of Robbie in order to block him from seeing the surgical process, but the zombie wasn't necessarily squeamish, and he’d out from the anesthesia, so Schneep did without it.</p><p>“...Will baby...be okay?” Robbie asked as he curled up on his side, with Henrik lifting his hospital gown over his bump, nestling it just under Robbie’s swollen pecs. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Robbie. Both you and the baby will be just fine,” Henrik said softly as he patted the zombie’s belly. Robbie nodded at him and watched quietly as the doctor put an IV in his arm. “Okay, my dear. Turn over on your back for me.”</p><p>Robbie did as instructed, as Henrik issued the sedative and got to work.</p><p>---</p><p>Time seemed to whittle away a bit too slowly for everyone in the room.  It was quiet, save for the sound of Henrik giving Marvin instructions and the machinery beeping with Robbie's slow heartbeat.  Jack stood beside Robbie, looking down at him, seeing how peaceful the zombie looked; oxygen mask over his face and his eyes lightly closed. The Irishman couldn’t help but run his hand over Robbie’s purplish hair as he stood by nervously. Each of them were just as eager and nervous as the last, practically bouncing on their feet. Chase, Jackie, and James stayed just outside the room, with Anti being nowhere to be found. Jack tried not to watch as Henrik sliced Robbie open.  It was pretty gruesome, as he briefly caught sight of the doctor's hands covered in Robbie's discolored blood.  "...How much longer, Henrik?" Jack warily asked.</p><p>"Not much longer," Henrik reassured.  "I'm almost there."</p><p>Jack gave an anxious sigh and waited.  The clock ticked with the machines.  Everyone was quiet.  No one spoke a word, and the air grew still.</p><p>When suddenly...a baby's cry pierced the silence.</p><p>Henrik couldn’t believe it as he stared down at the little wiggling baby in his arms and everyone looked over Robbie’s stomach to see her. She was making squeaking cries.</p><p>“Oh my god..She’s...she’s beautiful, Henrik,” Marvin cooed from his side as Schneep handed her to him.</p><p>“Please, take her to the table. She needs to get cleaned up. Take the sucker and empty her mouth and nose and dry her off. I have to close the wound,” Henrik said in a hurried voice. Marvin obeyed and carefully brought the baby to the table, laying her down on a soft towel and picking up one of the droppers to suction out the excess liquid.  Jack craned his neck to see; his breath catching in his throat.</p><p>"Holy shit...she's got grey skin, just like Robbie."  He could see the baby's skin, which almost looked silver in color.  There was a small bit of brown hair covering the top of her head.</p><p>"Well, appearances aside, she looks and sounds great," Marvin noted.</p><p>“Does that mean she’s...?” Jack asked absentmindedly as Henrik worked to close Robbie up.</p><p>“Yes, Jack, I believe she is a zombie, just like Robbie, or at least a unique form of it...” Schneep replied calmly as he concentrated on his task. Jack briefly left Robbie's side to join Marvin, to see the baby closer.  Her eyes were squinted shut, fingers curled into tiny fists, and she was crying very loudly.  The sound broke Jack's heart.</p><p>"She's just really fussy," Marvin explained, as he continued to towel her down.  "She's probably wondering where her momma is too."</p><p>“She’ll need to nurse, but Robbie is too dazed to do anything right now. I need to wake him up first,” Henrik said calmly as he finished the last staple in Robbie’s stomach. He wiped the back of his forehead with his hand, smearing the black blood on himself, too exhausted to care. “There, he’s all done.”</p><p>---</p><p>It took Robbie a few minutes to wake up.  Henrik and Marvin managed to carefully transport him to an extra bed in the infirmary, being mindful of his stitches.  Jack and Marvin left to give them some alone time, leaving Henrik sitting by Robbie's bedside, waiting for the zombie to wake up, while he tenderly held their baby daughter.  She was wrapped up in a pastel blue blanket, and touching her own face with her tiny little hands, making quiet gurgling sounds.  Henrik knew she still needed to nurse, but at least he had gotten her to calm down for the time being.  He saw her give a big yawn, and he smiled, caressing her head, when he quietly gasped. She had finally opened her eyes, and Henrik was shocked by what he saw.  Her right eye was a beautiful blue, just like his own, while her left eye was that familiar milky grey similar to Robbie's. Schneep couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by all this, taking in the sight of his little girl's eyes. She is so beautiful; and he has a family again. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Soon there was a sound of groaning beside him and Henrik turned to look down at his lover who was fluttering his eyes open. “Welcome back, darling,” Schneep greeted him softly as the zombie stirred from his slumber.</p><p>“...Henrik...?” Robbie rasped as he saw the doctor smiling down at him. His eyes fixed on his love before traveling downwards...to see the little gray bundle in his arms.</p><p>"Hey, Robbie...look who's finally here," Henrik whispered.  He watched as Robbie remained transfixed on the baby in his arms.  Robbie's eyes widened, to quite a considerable amount, which Henrik had never seen him do before.</p><p>"B...Babyyyyy?" he drawled out, slightly raising his voice.</p><p>"Sssshhhhhh, yes, honey, it's our baby.  Would you like to hold her while she eats?  She's really hungry," said Henrik, feeling just a little uneasy about handing off a fragile infant to a zombie.  He'd have to make sure Robbie didn't accidentally crush her or drop her.</p><p>“Yes...please...” Robbie whimpered out as he scooted closer to Schneep, holding out his arms. Henrik chuckled at him and tenderly placed their little girl on Robbie’s naked chest.</p><p>“Okay, my dear. This is called breast feeding and we’re going to let her suck on your nipple. Understand?” Henrik pointed at the baby’s mouth and then at Robbie’s chest. The zombie nodded, still transfixed on the sight of their little one opening and closing her mouth while rubbing her face with tiny little hands. Robbie just kind of...sat there, back propped up by pillows as he stared at his child.</p><p>"Robbie, hold your arms up like this to support her," Henrik instructed, bringing the zombie's arms up a bit so that they were cradling the baby.  "There you go, now just gently hold her like that."</p><p>The little gray baby mouthed at Robbie's chest, searching for nourishment.  Robbie was incredibly quiet, still watching his baby, wide-eyed.  The infant eventually found a nipple and latched onto it, beginning to eagerly suckle.  Henrik couldn't help but chuckle at the face Robbie made when she started to nurse.</p><p>"How long....eat?" Robbie asked, looking back up at Henrik.</p><p>"How long will she eat?  Well, you'll just have to keep holding her and wait till she's done.  She's probably really hungry, so she may nurse for awhile."</p><p>Robbie just nodded at him in understanding before refocusing on the tiny little being in his arms. The zombie made sure to hold her head whenever he felt like she would wiggle; it was such a precious moment. Henrik could tell Robbie was concentrating on her and his own actions as she nursed, and Robbie was intrigued with such a tiny body resting on his.</p><p>“...She hungry...” Robbie mumbled with a quiet inquiry in his voice.</p><p>"She is," Henrik confirmed, reaching over and gently stroking the baby's head.  "You know, we still have to come up with a name for her."</p><p>"Want...pretty name," Robbie replied, raising his voice a bit again.</p><p>"Sssshhh ssshhh, okay, okay, we'll give her a pretty name," Schneep quietly shushed him.  "There are a lot of pretty names out there for girls."</p><p>“...Flower...” Robbie said with a smile, looking hopefully at Henrik.</p><p>“Flower?” the doctor inquired.</p><p>“...Flower, name,” Robbie nodded and stroked the baby’s arm. </p><p>“Oh, I see. Sure, honey. What kind of flower?”</p><p>“...Rose...” the zombie said softly, looking down at his child nursing on his nipple. Henrik smiled and placed a hand on her head, gently stroking her skin with his thumb.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Robbie. Our little Rose,” Henrik said as he choked back some tears. Robbie noticed and looked at him with concern.</p><p>“...Henrik sad?”</p><p>The doctor wiped his eyes.  "No no, love.  Henrik is...really happy.  So happy like you wouldn't believe," he replied with a quiet sob.  "...Are you happy too?"</p><p>Robbie gave probably the biggest smile Henrik had ever seen, even showing off some of his sharp teeth.  "Robbie...very happy.  Happy...with baby...Happy with...Henrik."</p><p>Schneep couldn't hold back his tears any longer.  He cried freely, and leaned forward, taking Robbie into a hug without squishing Rose in the process. Robbie leaned into him, closing his eyes carefully and started emitting a soft purring sound. Henrik would have to know how he does that one day and vaguely wondered if Rose has that capability as well. There was no telling considering she was only a few hours old, but still. Henrik will always be a curious man at heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>